


Hold On, We're Going Home

by 1D1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Liam, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D1D/pseuds/1D1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Liam work at an upscale restaurant in London. Liam is a server and Louis works at the bar in the restaurant. Neither of them know that the other is an alpha/omega, they just think they are regular humans. After Liam goes into heat there is an intense connection. One thing after another leads to Louis taking Liam home to claim him as his omega. The result is passionate and intense.</p><p>Very fluffy and very smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On, We're Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> I like to loosely base my stories off of songs. This story is Hold On We're Going Home by Drake.

It was a busy night at the restaurant and Liam knew he should have taken off for his upcoming heat, but he really needed the extra money for this months rent so he decided to go in anyway. He handled the night well and he felt relieved that he had gone the full shift without breaking out.

The restaurant had just closed a few moments ago and Liam was clearing the last of his tables when it hit him. He was so close to making it too. Louis was drying the last of the glasses at the bar when Liam's smell hit him. The smell was strong, and it caught him off guard. One whiff and Louis became so distracted he dropped the glass in his hand and it shattered everywhere, causing a huge commotion. All the servers and busboys looked over at Louis, including Liam.

Louis didn't even seem to notice everyone else in the restaurant, his eyes went straight to Liam's and they knew immediately. Both of them knew. Louis then started to walk over towards Liam, thinking to himself, "I never would have taken Payne for an omega. He seems so independent". Louis was good at remaining composed. He was strong like that, he had good self control. But on the inside a fire was lit, and as an alpha he still couldn't help but to jump on the opportunity of a vulnerable omega.

Liam was nervous. His heats were stronger than most others. When he looked at Louis he got scared. He didn't know he was an alpha and he never broke eye contact as he watched him approach. He couldn't even gather a thought or a way to defend himself as he saw Louis walking toward him. He knew he wanted Louis, and he knew he would make a good mate. Louis was perfect. Liam knew that with Louis he would be protected, and have someone who could take care of him right. But what made Louis different from other alphas was that he was compassionate, Liam knew that he would never do anything to hurt an omega.

Even though he knew about Lou's sensitive side, he was still an alpha so he was nervous. They were both 23 and Liam had never had a mate. He was always too protective of himself. He was always afraid of an alpha coming and going. He needed someone for life.

Louis could tell that Liam was nervous, and he was confident. He saw what he wanted and he was going to take it. He was happy that Liam was an omega. Who wouldn't want Liam as their omega. He was very loving and would do anything to make his alpha happy.

It felt like time slowed down for a thousand years as Liam watched Louis finally get close enough to him to talk, when in reality it was only a few seconds. Both of the boys were silent as they stared into each others eyes. Finally Louis broke the tension and said "we better get you home now before some hot shot alpha tries to take you". Liam nodded frantically with his eyes glossy and cheeks turning bright red at the sound of Louis's voice.

Liam was on fire inside. He's had bad heats but this one was really bad. A bottle of wine and touching himself wasn't going to get him through this one. He needed it bad. Louis hadn't said anything else until they got into his car. "An omega? I never picked you for one" said the older boy. All Liam could stammer out was a shaky "y-yeah". Louis continued to drive his car to Liam's flat not saying anything else. He noticed Liam twitching his thumbs impatiently. He could tell he wanted him. He also noticed Liam staring forward with the same glossy eyes he saw when he went into his heat. Louis broke the tension again by saying "you know you can relax. I'm not going to hurt you Li. I just need to make sure you get home safely".

Louis said everything Liam already knew but it hearing that was a huge sigh of relief. His heat felt like he was falling for thousands of feet and Louis just caught him. He felt so safe with Louis. "Thanks Lou", Liam said as he dropped his shoulders with a big sigh, cracking a slight smile and looking at the older boy. The car then stopped at a red light. That's when Louis made his move. He quickly reached over and pulled Liam's face in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues touching for the first time sent Liam wild. The light turned green and Louis slowly pulled away, with Liam's bottom lip still in his teeth.

Liam burst out immediately. "Fuck Louis I need you. I really need your knot right now". Louis calmly said "we're almost home, be patient" as he looked forward. Liam was squirming in his seat waiting for it. He couldn't take it. His slick was becoming more and more noticeable. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Liam walked as fast as he could pulling Louis behind him toward the door of his apartment.

Fumbling to get the right key, Louis interrupted "slow down Payne, we've got all night". Hearing Louis say that sent shivers down his spine. Liam was so caught in the moment he couldn't even contain himself for his alpha. The thought of Louis filling him all night was enough to make his eyes flutter and lose his breath. Finally the door whipped open as Louis pushed Liam in, never letting go over his waist.

"Fuck Lou give it to me. I need you inside me now" Louis liked hearing his omega beg for it. His only response was to pull him in close and kiss him as hard as he could. Their tongues exploring every part of the others' mouth. Liam couldn't take it anymore. His hands were shaking as he quickly unbuttoned Louis' black work shirt. Liam moaned when he saw all of his alpha's tattoos. He wanted to put his mouth over every last one of them.

Making their way to the bedroom, Louis' jaw dropped as he felt Liam's tongue all over his abs and chest. Next thing he knew, Liam was on his knees trying to undo his belt but his hands were too shaky. "Let me help you with that" Louis said as he moved Liam's hand away to unbutton his pants and Liam jumped put his hands right over Lou's and quickly pulled the waistband down to expose Louis' hard dick. It was exactly what he pictured when he touched himself through his other heats. So big and beautiful. His eyes were practically sparkling at the sight.

"What are you waiting for?" Louis said as Liam snapped out of his intense stare into his cock. Obediently, Liam put it in his mouth. It was fantastic for both of them. Louis' eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt Liam's warm, wet tongue moving further down his shaft. Liam felt Louis' firm hands run through his hair to the back of his head as they pushed his head all the way down. Liam was going crazy on the inside with all nine inches of his new partner in his mouth.

Louis felt a twitch in Liam's throat as he went all the way in. "You're doing great, so good" Louis said comforting Liam. Finally his hands let off and Liam was able to breathe. He gasped for air as he quickly licked Louis' length swallowing his slobber that was dripping off. He couldn't help but put his balls in his mouth as he looked up to Louis for reassurance. "Jesus Li where'd you learn to do that?" Louis said as he felt his balls swirling in Liam's mouth.

Finally enough was enough. Liam couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be filled. Louis firmly placed Liam on his back on the bed lifting his legs onto his shoulders. Liam was ready and Louis slid right in, slowly at first. Liam bucked his hips up onto Louis as he couldn't wait for him to go slowly. "Fuck Li you are so tight. You are taking me so well". Louis said as he began to pick up speed and pound into Liam.

Every time Liam felt Louis's large dick pound all the way in him he felt crazy hot flashes that felt like he was struck by lightning. The feeling was pure ecstasy. "Lou I'm so close babe." Liam struggled to say as he tried to catch his breath. "You will cum when I tell you to" Louis said firmly. "I can't wait" Liam quickly replied. Louis was in heaven when he was in Liam. He then gave a few powerful thrusts to send Liam over the top. Liam exploded like a rocket taking liftoff. Liam almost lost consciousness as he released all over his stomach and chest, getting some on Louis.

Seeing his man fully give himself to him, Louis couldn't hold off anymore. He pushed himself deep into Liam as he laid across his sticky body to give him a kiss as he exploded deep into Liam. "Fuckkk" Liam hissed as he felt Louis's white hot knot inside him, breaking the kiss as Louis continued with his lips on Liam's. At that moment, Liam popped a second time in between the two hot grinding bodies.

Louis collapsed on top of Liam and said "you were amazing for me. Makin' me proud to have such an obedient omega to take care of for the rest of my life". To which Liam quickly responded, sounding surprised "you're staying?!". Louis laughed and said "of course I am, I'm going to take care of you right during your heats and you will move in and we will be together until the very last day".


End file.
